The REAL secret to Invisibility
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: Draco and Hermione cause trouble in potions. Snape puts them on a 'normal' detention. They think it's all over, but it isn't. Writing out lines was just the beginning and the strange events that follow will be marked as a history worth remembering.


**The real secret to Invisibility:**

"Class dismissed." Snape said coldly to his potions students. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were almost the last to exit the room.

"Potter, Weasley, hurry up. Granger, Malfoy, you stay behind." Snape ordered. Ron shrugged and delightfully left the room without even acknowledging his girlfriend staying with their most hated teacher. Hermione was getting sick of their relationship, it **seemed** so right when they were first together and now they were just... not attracted to each other anymore.

Hermione sighed heavily and looked up to her most hated teacher.

Snape bore his cold, black eyes into hers and pointed at the chair for her to sit down.

Draco did the same with a pouted, unhappy look on his perfectly blonde face.

"I want you both to write down lines. You must write: _'I will get along with other house members in my favourite subject.' _Is that understood?" Snape hissed.

"But Sir, I have Quidditch tryouts!" Draco pleaded. Hermione giggled at the thought of him missing his chance to be Slytherin's seeker.

"Well maybe you'd be there if you were concentrating on what you were doing instead of arguing with Granger and spilling potions on my new robes!" Snape said angrily.

"But-" Hermione pleaded before being rudely interrupted.

"No butt's Miss Granger. I want two hundred lines on my desk by seven o'clock!" Snape smirked.

"But Professor, that's only half an hour!" Draco whined.

"Enough! Do the lines and you _might_ just get to dinner on time." Snape hissed and left them in the room alone.

"Nice going!" Draco mumbled.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione said angrily.

"It's your fault the potion spilt!" He hissed.

"No, it's your fault that you brought up the whole argument and banged your fist on the table." Hermione groaned

"Yours! Draco hissed.

"Yours!" Hermione mimicked.

"Yours!" Draco said in an annoyed tone.

"Yours!" Hermione scoffed.

"Yours!" Draco yelled.

"Yours!" Hermione bellowed.

"Yours!" Draco fumed impatiently.

"How is it my fault?" Hermione repeated. "Give me a good reason!" She shrieked. "It's your fault we're in this mess and you know it!"

"No, it's your fault because..." Draco tried to find a good excuse.

"I'm waiting Malfoy!" Hermione said impatiently.

"It's your fault because you're a Mud-Blood." Draco smirked.

"A what! Oh, I'm sick of you calling me that!" Hermione shrieked and threw the nearest book she found at his head.

"Ow!" Draco whimpered and ignored her. Hermione did the same.

--------(o)--------

It was ten minutes past seven o'clock and Draco had only just finished his work after his Gryffindor rival. Draco started packing his books into his bag and made his way to leave the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded.

"Out. I've finished. I'm outta here!" Draco laughed evilly and left the room. Hermione grabbed her things and rushed after him.

"Professor Snape told us not to leave the classroom." Hermione protested.

"No, he said for us to finish our lines and then hopefully have time to eat." Draco corrected her.

"But we'll get in trouble!" Hermione whined.

"Who cares? I like trouble." Draco smirked.

"Draco we must go back." Hermione pleaded and grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch me Mud-Blood!" Draco backed away from her.

"Draco, I didn't mean-"

"Professor Snape! Granger is touching me!" Draco approached the man who had just made them late for dinner. Snape didn't hear Draco, in fact, he never even saw him. Severus walked right past them without making eye contact just like many other people in the Great Hall did.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"You did something! No one can see or hear us because of you!" Draco turned on the only person who could hear him.

"How is it my fault?" Hermione protested.

"You touched me!" Draco yelled.

"And what is that supposed to do? I just wanted to go back before we got in trouble!" Hermione said in defense.

"What do we do now then?" Draco sighed.

"I-I have no idea." Hermione swallowed.

"You're the brainiac!" Draco spat.

"Are you calling me smart?" Hermione interrupted.

"No, you're the person all the teachers refer to when they need questions answered. What do we do?" Draco asked.

"We go to Dumbledore." Hermione simply answered.

"You're a fool. He won't be able to see us... That's it!" Draco smiled evilly.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked in a confused tone.

"No one can see us!" Draco exclaimed in pure excitement.

"Can you fill me in?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No one can see us. We can do whatever we want without getting caught!" Draco smiled and shook her shoulders.

Hermione noticed this and had a confused expression on her face.

Draco dropped his hands to his sides at once.

_'What was I thinking? Touching that Gryffindor!'_ He scoffed in disgust.

Hermione saw him scowling and giggled.

"So what are we going to do then?" She smirked evilly like Draco himself.

"We? You mean... you _actually_ **want **to make a mess and be a bad girl?" Draco grinned.

"Well, there's nothing I can do to stop you so I may as well accompany you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty then. We're gonna scare everyone." He cocked his eyebrows and paced to the Great Hall.

Hermione didn't put in any effort to keep up with gave each other mischievous grins and entered the Great Hall. Every head turned as the door blasted open with no sign of anyone opening it.

They ran up to the front of the hall and grabbed some food from the tables where they then threw it at their friends and enemies. They then created fireworks that filled the air with loud bangs and explosions. Everyone screamed and ducked for cover. Many of them casted spells at walls and destroyed half of the school in the process. Hermione watched in horror.

_'Why had she egged Draco on?"_

Draco stood there laughing at the damage being done. He then used a 'reparo' spell which caused more shock waves of terror as the wall magically repaired itself. The fireworks dies down and then Hermione couldn't help but smile. Draco wanted to help.

_Or so it seemed that way anyway._

The house elves ran out wondering what was going on with their hard earned cooking. Nearly all of them fainted which made Hermione feel very guilty. The commotion stopped and everything seemed back to normal. They seemed to have noticed the elves because everyone was still and silent.

"What have we done?" Hermione gasped in horror.

"You wanted to be bad just as much as I did." Draco smirked.

"No I didn't." Hermione lied.

"Come on admit it Mud-Blood." Draco spat.

"How dare you!" Hermione shrieked and slapped him across the face.

"What in Merlin's name was that for?" Draco shrieked in pain.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it to be that hard." Hermione absently apologised and rubbed her cold fingers across his blushing face.

Draco didn't know why he did it but before he even knew what was going on with his mind, he was kissing her. Hermione Granger. A smart ass, Muggle Born Gryffindor.

The strangest thing was is that Hermione was kissing him back.

The kiss was becoming passionate and intense at every cringing moment.

All of a sudden, they heard laughter and the words: **'**_**April Fool'.**_

They were gone for. that was Snape's true intention. To embarrass them in front of the whole school and make them look like fools. Pansy was crying jealously as usual and Dumbledore was scowling at them. He obviously didn't know that Snape had charmed them. Hermione and Draco looked into each other's eyes and started kissing again.

This time fireworks began in the form of love hearts and soon enough everyone else joined in.

Ron was kissing Pansy,

Harry was kissing Luna,

Blaise was kissing Ginny,

Luna was kissing Harry,

Neville was kissing Lavender,

Cho was kissing Goyle,

Crabbe was kissing Susan Bones,

Dobby was kissing Winky,

The Patil twins were kissing the Weasley twins,

Filch was kissing Mrs Norris and to much **DEEP AND PURELY DISGUSTING HORROR,** Severus Snape was making out with Minevra McGonagall.

This is utterly the most extroadinary event in the Hogwarts History and will one day be in the next volume of _**Hogwarts, a History.**_


End file.
